dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
PETA
PETA '('People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals) is an ecoterrorist "animal rights" organization that is infamous for being batshit insane. History/Origins PETA was founded by Ingrid Newkirk and Alex Panheco, after finding out about Monkey abuse at a laboratory in 1981. It all went down fucking hill from there. Beliefs * Hunting and fishing is bad. They think its bad, but its not. You see, hunting/fishing is not only very important economy wise, but it also feeds many people. Additionally, food isn't the only circumstance in which we kill animals. Some examples include keeping away invading species, hunting is actually proven to help animals in the case that it gets rid of predators, and there are a shit ton of everyday products that require animal parts. * 'That using animals for medical testing is wrong and immoral. '''See section on animal testing below * '''That students should drink beer rather than Milk. ' They also claimed that drinking milk depletes your bone mass. Its funny because you think we're joking, but we're not. Controversy Because PETA is so stupidly insane, it should come to no one's surprise that they have tried to garner support or awareness through some rather... unconventional means. Taking A Whole New Level In Godwin If you're not aware, Godwin's Law (often referred to as 'godwinning') was a principle made by attorney Mike Godwin, who stated that as a discussion progressed, the likely-ness of a comparison to Hitler or the Nazis increases. With that being said, PETA started a campaign in 2003 called "The holocaust on your plate", where they compared the agricultural practices at the time and eating meat to the Holocaust. This, obviously, went as well as you'd expect it to go. Video Game Related Controversy Because PETA, being the moral crusaders they are, decided that animals should be treated well in video games too! Most of the more notable controversies come from Nintendo related video games, like Pokémon and Mario. When PETA found out that Gardevoir couldn't be their waifu pokemon bared many similarities to cock-fighting, they were extremely outraged. PETA, forgetting that electronic data and real life animals aren't the least bit comparable within this context, made a bunch of propaganda "parody" games filed with fallacies, bullshit, lies, and pretty shit game mechanics. The second Nintendo controversy being with our favorite plumber, Mario! Why was Mario is such deep shit with PETA? Because Mario wore a Tanooki suit and therefore sending the HEINOUS, HORRIFYING message that its ok to wear fur. No, seriously. What PETA failed to understand that his Tanooki suit is obtained by getting a leaf powerup. Mass Euthanization Of Animals PETA seem to love animals so much that they rather kill every animal than to let anyone else even lay a hand on them. It has been uncovered that PETA have been killing the animals kept in their shelters on a regular basis. They killed over 2,454 of their 3,369 cats, dogs and other animals just in Norfolk alone in 2014.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2015/02/05/pets-shelter-euthanization-rate_n_6612490.html Animals And The Medical Field As mentioned before, PETA doesn't want animals to be tested on for medical purposes. This is a terrible idea, as not only removing animal testing would critically cripple the entire fucking medical field, but it has also contributed a lot. So much that we had to dedicate an entire section to it! Because of animal testing we have: * Better treatments for cancer * Treatments for people with HIV/AIDS * Treatments for people with Heart Conditions. Not to mention that the Pacemaker was tested on an animal and it still helps many people to this day * Treatments and medicines for Type one and type two diabetes. * Treatments for people with Parkinson's disease * Treatments for people with Hepatitis C * Countermeasures to Bioterrorism And that's only scratching the surface! The only good thing about PETA Despite all the bullshitery, PETA is supportive of LBGTQ people. Only because they get protein from swallowing....jizz! On DP People who have starred on the DP, like MrRepzion , have talked about the bullshittery that PETA has done. References Category:Furries Category:Diseases Category:Fascists Category:Liberals Category:Vegtards Category:Social Justice Warriors Category:Antagonists Category:Idiots Category:Crazy People Category:Organizations